Returning
by MissSpitfire
Summary: Jackson has returned to Beacon Hills after his short time in London with one thing on his mind, Lydia. However the male didn't come alone, he bought his pack with him and with a pack of Alpha's running around Beacon Hills he knows he is going to need them.
1. Chapter 1

The plane was filling with people, men, women and children were filing in one after the other. Some greeted one and other as they took their seats, others kept to themselves either pulling out a book or simply looking out the window.

There was one male that fidgeted in his seat, nerves wracking his body as he thought about what he was about to do. His left leg bounced nervously and his hands were slick with sweat as he thought over everything. Rethinking every little idea that he had about going back to Beacon Hills. He wondered if he was actually doing the right thing considering the last time he was in Beacon Hills he had caused some damage.

Before Jackson became involved in the world of the supernatural he had been a normal student at Beacon Hills High School. He had everything he wanted, a great car, a sexy girl hanging off his arms, a well known reputation and he was the captain of the lacrosse team. However it was when his nemesis Scott McCall magically, overnight, gained inhuman strength, speed and agility. That was when Jackson realised that his reputation and popularity at Beacon Hills High was in jeopardy.

Jackson had spent the rest of his year trying to find out what had caused Scott to become the superstar that he was. When he had discovered the dark haired teenager was a were-wolf he knew he had to be one as well. He had to be like him if not better to make sure he didn't lose everything he had gained over the years.

Jackson did everything he was told to do and gained the bite but from there everything went wrong. Starting with the black fluid that flowed from his nose and ears. As well as the hallucinations he had to endure every day at school. The teenager was transforming into a creature nightmares are made of. A reptilian creature known as a Kanima.

From what Jackson had been told from both Scott and Stiles, the Kanima was a creature that sought after a master, someone to control them which was exactly what happened.

Matt Daehler had been the first.

Matt was the same age as Jackson but the only thing Jackson knew about the male was that he was known for his photography around Beacon Hills High. The thing the teenager didn't know what that Matt suffered a trauma when he was younger, which resulted him having a deep hatred for the 2006 Beacon Hills Swim team and their captain.

When Matt realised had Jackson under his control he became hell bent on getting his revenge on the team. Which he did starting with Coach Lahey. Matt was soon discovered by both Scott, Stiles and Gerard Argent. Gerard took things into his own hands killing Matt and taking control of Jackson.

Jackson became a pawn in Gerard's plan to become one of the supernatural. Luckily with Scott's quick thinking the Argent never became what he had intended to be and with that came the moment when Lydia brought Jackson back from the void. Lydia was the one who made him realise who he was when he was in the form of the Kanima. Scared and worried that Lydia hated him he was desperate to know that she still loved him, and when she declared she still did he couldn't have been happier.

That happiness was short lived when he was attacked by both Derek and Peter Hale, killing him. Magically however the teenager came back and with the knowledge that he was still loved he was able to become the were-wolf he so desperately wanted to be.

Before Jackson had left for London Derek had helped him to control his changing as well as the blood lust on the full moon. So when he got to London he knew he wouldn't do any damage to anyone.

It was a few weeks into his new life and new school when he came across two other were-wolves and quickly bonded with them joining their pack of two strengthening not just him but the two others.

Jackson was startled out of his thoughts when a hand was placed on his shoulder, jumping in his seat the male turned his head and looked behind him at the red haired female who was smiling comfortingly at him, her blue eyes were bright and sharp.

"Jackson everything is going to be alright," she assured him. The male nodded his head feeling too uneasy to answer.

Maisie Thatcher was the alpha of the pack, she stood at five-foot-nine, had a thin slender body type that was toned due to her were-wolf genes, she had a pretty face and electric blue eyes that faded to red every now and again, her hair was long and the colour of copper. Maisie was born and raised in London so she was gifted with a sweet British accent.

Next to her sat Devlin Hughes, the other were-wolf in their pack of three, he was the complete opposite of Maisie and Jackson, he stood at seven foot and had a broad body that rippled with muscle, his eyes were blue also but they were a steel blue, a harsher shade. He had long hair that he wore down to hide his face that was covered in several scars. He was a beta like Jackson but Jackson knew even though the two were the same he had a higher rank in the food chain being Maisie's best friend. Unlike Maisie and Jackson Devlin had been born a were-wolf so he had spent all of his life protecting himself from any dangers that surfaced. Unlike Maisie though the male had a strong American accent and Jackson had yet to find out where he was from originally.

"Excuse me," Jackson's attention was pulled toward a little girl that was standing next to him, she was holding a small backpack. "My-My seat is next to you." she stammered causing the male to smile at her before getting to his feet allowing her to walk through and sit down.

"Hello there, I'm Jackson." he tried hard to hide his nerves as he introduced himself.

"I'm Patsy, it's nice to meet you Jackson," she smiled at him, Jackson noticed she couldn't have been any older then nine. She had jet black hair and grassy green eyes. Jackson also noticed that she was missing one of her front teeth.

"Do you like flying Patsy?" it was Maisie who spoke. She poked her head over the seat and looked at the little girl.

Patsy shook her head. "No. Especially when there are bumps. It scares me."

"Well Patsy Jackson is next to you and if you get scared you can hold his hand. Can't she Jackson?"

"Yeah. I'll protect you…" the little girl smiled her gapped smile and bounced on her seat happily. Jackson turned back to look at Maisie who smiled widely at him before she turned her attention back to Devlin who was staring out his window.

Jackson turned back to Patsy who had pulled out a book, looking at her briefly he turned his attention the flight attendant that was getting everything ready for lift off. It wasn't long before the engines roared to life and she and her partner began to run through the need to knows.

Jackson closed his eyes and inhaled deeply his thoughts wandering to the red haired female he was going back to. Nerves and excitement fluttered in his stomach as he felt the plane take off.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson, Maisie and Devlin had arrived at the hotel they would be staying in for the next few weeks until they could find their own house. Jackson hoped it wouldn't take long, he hated hotels. He preferred to be in a place that didn't have strangers coming in and out of his room every hour of the day.

As the three walked up the flight of stairs toward the entrance they talked about how they would have to go down and register at the school tomorrow. Jackson was both excited and extremely nervous about registering again. He wasn't sure how others would react, especially Scott. Jackson knew that the male would be able to sense, not just him, but the other were-wolves he had bought with him.

"So Jackson you went to Beacon Hills High before you came to London yeah?" Maisie called over her shoulder as she placed the key into the door where her and Devlin would both be sleeping.

"Yeah."

"What was it like, better then the one in London?"

"A little different," Jackson began thinking over how the school they had all attended everyone had been forced to wear a uniform and behave properly. Even the teachers were straight laced and tidy. Beacon Hills was definitely different.

"How so?"

"You'll see when we get there," was all Jackson said before he bid the two of them goodnight and headed to his room down the balcony a little further. Entering his room he chucked his bag on the floor by the door pulled his shirt off, kicked his shoes and shucked his jeans to the floor before climbing into bed.

As Jackson lay on his mattress he couldn't help but notice how quiet Devlin had been since they had all left London, he had barely said a word to Jackson and from what he gathered the conversation between Maisie and him was broken. The male wanted to pry but the truth was that he was scared of the male. Devil was double Jackson's size, he had a tendency to lash out when really annoyed. Jackson had never seen Devlin lash out but hearing about it was enough to make him tread carefully.

Sighing the male rolled over and allowed sleep to overtake him, he tried to stop his thoughts wandering to the fact he was going back to his old school where he would come face to face with people he left behind.

[center]*~*~*[/center]

"Well this place is different to back home," Maisie stated bluntly as they all entered the school doors, the sea of student pushing past them and racing toward their homerooms. "Right Jackson where is the office." Jackson turned right and began down the short walkway toward the office. The three stood before the wooden desk. A woman no older then thirty sat at the computer her blonde hair pulled up into a high bun and her eyes scanned the computer screen in front of her.

"Oh, hello there. How can I help you today," her tone was bright and chirpy. All three of them beamed at her before Maisie spoke.

"Hullo Ma'am, we would like to enrol at Beacon Hills High."

"Oh that is fantastic, there are just a few documents you will need to fill out and then you should be set to go, there will be a bill sent to your address which will need to be paid."

"Of course," Maisie smiled nodding her head. "Miss…"

"Kellen, Mrs Kellen."

"Right… Mrs Kellen." the woman smiled before turning her attention to her drawer cabinet and rifling through the piles of paper all the while chatting to the teenagers in front of her. All three of them answered at the right time and made the right noises to make it seem like they were really paying attention to what she was actually saying. In actual fact they had no idea what she was saying, it wasn't until she pushed a pile of papers in front of the three of them that they snapped out of their wandering thoughts and caught the last fragment of her spiel.

They each turned and took a seat and began to fill the details, however Jackson's head snapped up when he heard her voice, it trailed down the corridor. She was talking to Allison, he listened intently to what the two were talking about and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the familiarity of her voice. He had missed her so much and all he wanted to do was walk out there and wrap her up in his arms. Instead he got a hard jab in the ribs from Maisie indicating that he needed to continue with his papers before they could leave.

"Mrs Kellen," it was Devlin who spoke, his voice was deep and husky, more mature then a seventeen year old males and it caused the teacher to blush. Jackson had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing out loud. "I think we are all done here," he indicated to the other two who both nodded their head and handed their paper work to the male who walked up and placed it on the counter while Maisie and Jackson shouldered their school bags.

"Right Mister Hughes, Miss Thatcher and Mister Whittemore here are your class schedules," Jackson heard her heart pounding in her chest. She was married yet the closer Devlin got to her the harder her heart pounded. He knew Devlin could hear it.

"Thank you… Eleanor," Devlin flashed her a dazzling smile and Jackson had to turn his head away and bite the inside of his cheek harshly but that didn't stop the smile from spreading across his face. Maisie walked over to Devlin and grabbed her time table and walking out Devlin a few steps behind her, he passed Jackson his paper and the male scanned over his lessons.

It was second period so he had Math. Then Chemistry, English, Physical Education and his last lesson was Biology. The male hoped he had at least one class with Lydia.

"Jackson," the male skidded to a stop and spun around. There she stood next to her locker, her fiery locks were pulled back into a loose plait, her make up was barely there and her green eyes were wide with surprise. A wide grin broke across his face as he looked over her, she was dressed in a light floaty skirt that fell to her mid thighs and a white blouse.

"Hi Lydia," the words came out of his mouth with such ease as he adjusted his bag. He didn't get a chance to say anything else before she had wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Chuckling he returned the gesture. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you more…" she whispered squeezing him tightly. "I didn't think you were coming back."

"Things change."

"Jackson, who's your friend 'ere?" Maisie's voice came from behind the male causing Lydia to pull away from the male.

"Jackson?" Lydia arched her brow questioningly.

"Lydia this is Maisie and Devlin, Maisie, Devlin this is Lydia."

"Ahh so you're the lass Jackson 'ere has been telling us so much about. You're much more pretty then Jackson gives you credit for. You sir suck at describing a lady." Jackson knew that Lydia was skeptical and he wasn't the only one who sensed her disbelief.

Devlin walked up behind the red head and wrapped his arms around her waist burrowing his face in her neck. "Nice to meet you Lydia. Come on babe we don't want to miss second period." the two walked off playing the part of lovers so well which left Jackson looking at the teenager in front of him. She pressed her lips against his and hugged him again.

"Lunch, you me, Coach's office," her brows arched and a seductive smile spread across her face.

"Sounds perfect," with that he watched as she sashayed off his eyes locked on the movement of her hips and the way her skirt swayed around her thighs. Gripping his shoulder bag he headed toward his class.

 **A/N: Hello again! It has been too long and as you can see I now** **have an obsession with Teen Wolf. Now this is based at the start of season 3a. I don't own any of this simply my OC characters. But I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do writing it.**

 **Till next time**

 **Cheers :)**


End file.
